Love and Choices 3
by lovetheshield123
Summary: After Roman leaves, Dean breaks. He searches and searches. Finally, he finds him and the horrible truth.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know where he is, Dean. I'm sorry.," Seth Rollins told his former teammate yet very close friend, Dean Ambrose,"Maybe you will see him at the show. He is supposed to wrestle me you know. " Dean sighed and said," I didn't see him the day he left at Smackdown or at the house show yesterday. "Seth shrugged and noticed that his girlfriend was standing beside him. "Hey, Becca. What is going on?" Becca started to cry and said," Roman got took to the hospital for emergency hernia surgery yesterday. He is not wrestling tonight. "Dean looked up from his phone and said," Number one, how did you get in the locker room so fast? Number two, what room is he in?" Seth hugged Becca close as she said," I can't tell you. I promised him I wouldn't tell you. " Dean shook his head," He is my sub! I need to know." Seth shook his head as he let go of Becca," He isn't anymore. He left you. " Dean sighed in anger and suddenly he shouted," I will get him back! I will!" He left the locker room, slamming the door shut and running to catering. He burst in, scaring everyone and shouted," What room is Roman Reigns in?" The superstars and divas looked at each other wondering what do. They had all heard what happened between Roman and Dean and didn't want to get involved. However, Emma didn't know much. All she knew was Roman was in the hospital. She had visited him earlier, and so she said, "213." The superstars and divas gasped and all shouted," Emma!" She looked confused and scared," What?" Dean rushed out of catering and back to the locker room,"Seth! He is in 213. You have to go with me!" Seth shook his head and said,"I can't. Triple H told me I have to wrestle John Cena. "Dean shook his head and headed to his car. While driving to the hospital, all he could think was," Please take me back. I'm sorry. "He finally made it to the hospital and walked past the nurses station and to Roman's room. He opened the door to reveal Roman watching the TV. Roman looked up when he saw Dean and sighed," What do you want? I am not your sub anymore. I don't want you here. I have a new dom who actually cares about me. Sheamus? You may know him." Those words broke Dean's heart but he knew he deserved every word. "I still love you. That's why I came. I want to be your dom again." Just then, Sheamus walked in. He looked menacing at Dean before walking to Roman's bed and kissing him. "What is he doing here?" Roman shrugged so Dean answered for him," I just came to check on him,"Sheamus glared at him and said,"We don't want you here. Leave. "Dean nodded and said,.walking out the door," I still love you Roman."

One week later

One week later, Dean still remembered those words that broke his heart,"I don't want you here. I have a new dom who actually cares about me. " He remembered them every day and now he finally felt remorseful. He shouldn' t have lost his top like that. He got so mad. All he knows is that they are over. He got a text that confirmed it," We are over. I never want to see you again. I know you never loved me. Goodbye. "He broke down into tears. All he knows is that life is full of Love and Choices.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Please pray for me. I am having my right leg amputated tomorrow. If you don't believe me, it's ok. I don't have many friends. I was shot in a shooting today. There were several people that died and were injured. If you care, please review and leave encouraging words for the people hurt. I plan to show them to them on my last day here. I lost my best friend in the shooting too. Please pray!


	3. Chapter 3

Just found out that I will never walk again. A prostetic leg is too much. I got released from my job. I haveno money. Anyone else scared, lonely, and confused?


	4. Chapter 4

This is Jamie's friend, Becca. Jamie started to have the amputation, and they discovered an artery clogging and a blood clot above the knee. They said that not enough blood is getting to the heart. They gave her only a few hours to live, it may be shorter. I am so upset. Please pray for her. She told me to take over the account and post the final updates on stories. But... I don't know. Somebody help me.


	5. Chapter 5

I am afraid I will not be able to post anymore updates. I will however create one last story. Review/ PM her account with suggestions. Let's do it for Jamie.


	6. Chapter 6

I lost my best friend. I can't live anymore. I am done. I cut myself. Jamie did too. I can't take all of your PM's. I am bullied offline too. I have 0 friends now. It hurts. Really bad. And that's why I have chosen to end my life and be with Jamie. My boyfriend broke up with me yesterday. When Jamie died. When lovetheshield213 died. I am just a waste of space on this earth. My mom and dad abused me, left me without food for days. But, someone reported them and I was moved to foster homing. That's where I met Jamie. That's when I became best friends with her. And I still was, until yesterday. I was married last year. Boy, did that not work out. He abused me too. Treated me like a bitch. I think I am. But, Jamie helped me. But now, she is gone. So, I'm done. I'm done with life.


End file.
